Roman Picisan 2
by llychu
Summary: Kisah sederhana antara Hinata dan Itachi yang dikemas lewat cerita singkat mereka. Mau baca?
"Temannya Sasuke, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk malu. Sasuke, teman sekelasnya itu tidak bilang jika memiliki kakak setampan ini. _Well_ — harusnya Hinata sadar kalau keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki gen yang unggul. Sasuke sendiri saja menjadi salah satu laki-laki paling _stand out_ di sekolahnya. Ya pasti orang-orang yang memiliki gen seorang Uchiha juga pasti lebih unggul.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ ada, _Nii_ - _san_?"

Wajah memerah Hinata membuat Itachi sedikit bingung. Gadis itu demam atau apa?

"Ya, ada. Di dalam juga ada beberapa temannya. Masuklah."

.

Itu pertemuan pertamanya. Saat Hinata harus datang ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Saat itu tak ada interaksi lebih. Hanya sapaan selamat datang dan basa-basi untuk pulang.

Dan tak disangka pertemuan selanjutnya di caffe ini. Caffe kecil yang menjual beberapa makanan manis. Hinata memang penggila kue-kue manis.

"Hai. Kau teman Sasuke waktu itu, kan?"

Senyum pemuda itu lembut, selembut matanya yang terlindungi bulu-bulu mata lentik. Bahkan lentiknya menyaingi Hinata.

" _N-Nii-san_?" Hinata gugup. Kali ini Itachi memakai kemeja kerja berwarna biru muda dan celana hitamnya. Tampan.

"Itachi, kalau namamu siapa?"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

Deheman sedikit keras menjadi teguran bagi mereka karena terlalu lama berdiri di depan tempat pemesanan. Antrian di belakang sudah memanjang, membuat kedua insan itu menunduk malu dan meringis meminta maaf.

Itachi sebagai seorang laki-laki lebih dulu mengambil nampan Hinata yang berisi beberapa kue manis. Ia juga memesan _macchiato_ sama seperti Hinata yang sudah memesan duluan. Setelah tahu berapa _yen_ yang harus dibayar, Itachi mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikan kekasir.

" _N-nii-san_ tak per—"

"Sudahlah. Sebagai gantinya, mau menemaniku mengobrol?"

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka membawa keduanya makin dekat. Itachi baru tahu bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu menyukai hal-hal berbau manis. Sebenarnya Itachi tak terlalu suka manis. Tapi Hinata merekomendasikannya beberapa kue yang mejadi kesukaanya di caffe tempat mereka bertemu. Dan tanpa sadar, Itachi mulai sering mengkonsumsi kue manis itu. Sepertinya ia harus mengecek kadar gula pada tubuhnya. Itachi enggan mendapat kabar tak enak tiba-tiba nanti kalau ia diabetes.

" _Aniki_ idiot! Gelasmu sudah penuh."

Itu pasti Sasuke. Suaranya ketus dan datar. Itachi berhenti menuangkan air dari botol kedalam gelas yang sudah luber-luber. Ah— dia banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

" _Ups_ ," pekik Itachi ringan dan mengelap air dimeja.

"Jatuh cinta, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia gadis yang sedikit pemalu, _aniki._ Jadi sedikit sulit didekati. Apalagi anjing penjaganya galak."

Alis Itachi terangkat, "Hah? Kau itu bicara apa, sih, _baka-otouto?"_

"Tidak usah pura-pura tak tahu. Hinata, kan?"

Ini jarang sekali Sasuke lihat. Pipi Itachi yang ada dua garis senyum itu bersemu merah. Mirip sekali seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Itachi itu lebih mudah terbaca daripada Sasuke. Lagipula kakak satu-satunya itu lebih ramah dan terbuka. Jadi mudah saja bagi Sasuke menebak isi kepalanya.

"Hey, jangan bicara sembarangan." Itachi mencoba mengelak. Ia meminum sampai habis air digelas yang tadi dia tuangkan. Mencoba mengalihakan kegugupannya. Masa iya, pemuda sepertinya yang sudah memasuki angka 24 pada usianya suka dengan gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun?

"Terserah padamu," Sasuke melangkah maju. Membuka kulkas yang ada dibelakang Itachi. Ia mengambil beberapa cemilan dan berjalan kembali menuju tangga, "Tapi hati-hati saja. Kalau tidak bergerak cepat, kurasa Hinata akan segera berganti marga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Inuzuka Hinata, tak buruk juga."

.

 _Otoutu sialan!_

Kalau saja Sasuke bisa mendengar isi hati Itachi saat ini, dipastikan adik yang berjarak 8 tahun darinya itu akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Pasalnya, Itachi dikenal dengan pengendalian emosi yang canggih. Ia bisa meredam emsoi dirinya setinggi apapun.

Tapi demi apa, sekarang ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya akibat perkataan Sasuke seminggu lalu. Apanya yang Inuzuka Hinata? Itu perpaduan nama paling aneh dan _absurd_ menurut Itachi. Sekali lagi, menurut Itachi.

Tak disangka ejekan Sasuke kemarin berdampak besar padanya. Otak jenius miliknya terus saja mengulang ancaman yang secara tak langsung Sasuke tunjukan padanya. Oke, Itachi tahu ini salah. Tapi benar apa kata Sasuke, ia menyukai Hinata. Bahkan baru 2 kali bertemu.

"Ini gila, Neji."

Mata kelabu Neji melirik dari layar ponselnya, "Ada apa?"

Itachi tak mungkin mengaku bahwa ia suka pada adik rekan bisnisnya itu. Bahkan saat melihat mata Neji yang persis seperti Hinata, Itachi tak bisa fokus pada rapat tadi. Ia beberapa kali membayangkan wajah Neji yang tegas dan datar itu menjadi wajah Hinata yang menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil kemerahan. Sial, bahkan sekarang itu terjadi lagi saat mata _oniks_ Itachi bergulir kearah Neji yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau mungkin akan membunuhku jika mengaku."

Neji mengernyit. Tak biasanya Itachi berbicara berbelit begini. Akhirnya Neji menaruh ponselnya dan menaruh fokus penuh pada Itachi. Kalau sudah begini, teman semasa kuliahnya itu memang perlu teman cerita.

"Ada masalah? Perusahaanmu mengalami masa sulit?"

Kenapa semua yang ada di Neji itu kerja dan kerja, sih? Itachi sedikit merutuk pada teman sekaribnya yang memang tak peka.

"Perusahaanku baik-baik saja," dengusan kecil terdengar dan membuat Neji mengernyit, "Tapi aku yang sedang tak baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Itachi. Aku seperti melihat orang lain hari ini." Tangan Neji meraih secangkir teh yang tadi ia pesan. Mereka sedang menikmati _break_ untuk siang ini. Kebetulan sekali ada rapat yang membuat keduanya bertemu.

"Kau akan membunuhku jika bilang yang sebenarnya." Ucap Itachi lesu.

"Ck, pulanglah. Kurasa kau sakit. Aku harus kembali ke kantorku."

Oniks Itachi memutar jengah, "Ya, pergi sana."

Neji tak ambil pusing. Menurutnya Itachi hanya lelah dan mengalami _mood swing_ karena terlalu jenuh dalam pekerjaan. Kadang ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh sesudah menepuk pelan lengan Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Kau akan benar-benar membunuhku karena menyukai adikmu." Gumamnya putus asa.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Kediaman Uchiha heboh saat itu. Ada pesta kejutan kecil untuk Itachi. Hari ini pemuda itu genap 25 tahun. Keluarga kecilnya membuat pesta kejutan.

Disana ada Mikoto, ibu dari dua bersaudara Sasuke dan Itachi. Fugaku selaku kepala rumah tangga juga ada. Uchiha Sai, sepupu Sasuke dan Itachi yang seumuran dengan Sasuke memegang balon dengan senyum anehnya. Ada juga bibi Ciyo yang menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di rumah mereka. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pelayan yang Itachi tak begitu kenal.

Disudut ruangan ada Kisame, tetangga mereka yang memang dekat dengan Itachi. Teman masa kecil tepatnya. Dan terakhir mantan pacar Itachi sekaligus sekertarisnya, Konan. Wanita cantik itu tetap dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha walaupun sudah tak punya hubungan special.

Itachi yang saat itu baru membuka pintu rumah sedikit terkejut dan setelah itu tertawa senang. Masih ada orang-orang yang memepedulikannya. Ini mengharukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun. ITACHI!"

Mereka berseru kompak. Mikoto memegang kue coklat yang ada lilin angka 25-nya. Kisame dan Sai meniup terompet, menambah ramai suasana. Konan sendiri bertepuk tangan dan diikuti nenek Ciyo serta pelayan yang lain. Tapi tunggu… seperti ada yang kurang?

"Sasuke mana?"

Ah— kakak yang baik. Bahkan disaat seharusnya ia meniup lilin, masih saja sempat mencari adik kebanggaan serta menyebalkan macam Sasuke.

"Aku disini, _Aniki."_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di depan pintu, tepat di belakang Itachi. Berdiri dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ini sudah jam 7 lewat dan Sasuke baru pulang?

"Kenapa baru pulang? Ini sud—"

"Aku mencari kado untukmu dulu," potong Sasuke cepat saat tahu kakaknya itu akan marah. Dihari penting begini masih saja _brother-complex_ nya kambuh. Tangan Sasuke terulur kebalik pintu yang tertutup. Tangan kekarnya seperti menarik sesuatu yang tertutupi kayu itu. Dan saat tahu apa yang ditarik Sasuke, Itachi serta beberapa orang yang ada membulatkan matanya. "Ini kado untukmu, _Aniki."_

Disana ada Hinata. Dengan gaun biru muda selutut yang cantik. Biru itu warna kesukaan Itachi. Tentu Sasuke tahu apa warna kesukaanya, jadi dia menyuruh Hinata mengenakan gaun warna itu. Masalah bagaiaman Hinata bisa ada di sana, jadi itu ulah Sasuke.

Laki-laki _raven_ itu lama-lama gemas juga dengan Itachi yang tak ada pergerakan. Gadis macam Hinata tak akan bisa datang sendiri kalau tidak dipancing. Jadi, Sasuke saja yang memancingnya. Ia datang kerumah Hinata. Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu juga berharap pada kakaknya. Mata gadis polos itu tak bisa berbohong. Dan sekarang, gadis itu benar-benar datang. Dengan dandanan cantik yang sederhana. Dan apa tadi? Gadis manis seperti Hinata jadi kado Itachi malam ini?

"Heh— bocah! Memang Hinata itu apa?"

Kejutan belum berakhir. Tiba-tiba saja Neji datang dan memasang wajah garangnya.

"Neji?" lirih Itachi bingung.

"Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, Itachi." Neji mendelik sebentar pada Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menyeret Hinata malam-malam. Ia kembali melihat Itachi yang sedikit kebingungan dan juga gelisah, "Kau suka adikku, kan?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu atas kalimat frontal kakaknya. Sasuke sendiri yang ada di samping Hinata tersenyum miring. Bagus juga kalau anak tertua Hyuuga itu ikut. Rencananya untuk membuat Hinata dan Itachi bersatu lebih mudah.

Semua orang yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam menyaksikan. Mereka seakan menonton drama Negara tetangga.

"Mengaku saja, _nii_ - _san_. Kau itu terlalu berbelit-belit." Sasuke gerah karena Itachi diam saja.

"Kalau kau tidak suka maka aku dan Hinata pulang sa—"

"Ya! Aku suka padanya!"

Seringai tipis Neji dan Sasuke menjadi tanda kemenangan bagi keduanya.

.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongak. Tinggi Itachi sangat jauh dengan tingginya. Bahkan puncak kepala gadis itu tak mencapai dagunya.

"Y-ya, _nii_ - _san_?" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kikuk. Sekarang mereka berdua ada ditaman belakang rumah Itachi. Menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berisik di dalam sana. Itachi butuh sedikit privasi.

"Tak perlu sungkan." Kata Itachi lembut. Ia tahu Hinata sedang malu sekarang. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tak menyangka menyukai gadis yang berbeda 9 tahun darinya itu.

"A-aku juga s-suka _nii_ - _san_." Ujar Hinata tanpa menatap Itachi. Ia terlalu malu.

"Tatap aku."

Perlahan Hinata mendongak. Yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah senyum manis. Lalu wajah tampan pemuda itu lama kelamaan mendekat. Hinata sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia reflek mendongak dan menutup matanya.

Sapuan nafas Itachi mengenai wajahnya. Terasa hangat dan berbaukan _mint_. Setelah menunggu dengan berdebar, akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya menempel. Tapi setelah tangan besar Itachi merangkum wajah Hinata, ciuman mereka bertambah dalam. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata, oleh sebab itu gadis kikuk macam Hinata hanya membalas lumatan Itachi seadanya.

Mereka berdua tetap hanyut dalam suasana romantis berdua tanpa sadar berpasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Minus Konan yang pamit pulang lebih dulu dan Fugaku yang kembali keruang kerjanya. Bahkan Neji sudah siap maju kalau saja Sasuke dan Kisame tak menahannya. Ternyata ada juga selain Itachi yang mengidap _complex_ terhadap saudara sendiri.

"Kubunuh kau, Itachi!" geram Neji tertahan karena mulutnya disekap oleh Sasuke.

"Nak Neji tenang saja. Itachi itu laki-laki bertanggung jawab kok." Mikoto mencoba meyakinkan.

 _Tetap saja akan kubunuh!_ Desis Neji dalam hati.

End?

Hay! Satu folder basi yang author paksa publis. Hahaha

Ini aku bikin sebelum roman picisan, jadi ceritanya agak mirip. Aku kemarin lagi suka banget sama pair ini dan kyaknya menurut aku itahina tuh lucu aja kalo dibuat love at the first sight, hoho

Terimakasih udah baca, salam LLYchu!

*bad news buat readers tersayang, kayaknya aku bakal vakum deh T.T *terus? Kyak ada yg nunggu aja, ya? Hahaha* so, buat akhir-akhir ini aku gak bisa atau mungkin enggak lagi post ff, tp secepetnya kalau ada waktu aku bakal post kok! Terimakasih untuk selama ini, semua! Aishiteruyooooo!


End file.
